


Hands Down

by kittywantsyoudead



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywantsyoudead/pseuds/kittywantsyoudead
Summary: During his birthday party, Hal's mind starts wandering to far more interesting things.





	Hands Down

Sometimes after Hal had been on a long mission in space, he would lose all sense of time for a while afterwards. There had been one time Hal had been utterly confused about what was happening when Barry told him they were going to have guests the next day.  
"It's already Thanksgiving?"  
Barry raised an eyebrow before he started chuckling.  
"Hal, tomorrow is Christmas."  
"WHAT?!"  
Another time, Hal had completely forgotten about his own birthday and Barry was never going to let him live it down.   
"How was I supposed to know? I hardly know what president is in power right now."  
"Hal, how old are you right now?"  
"27?" It came out as more of a question than an answer and truth be told, Hal had no actual idea.  
"Close enough."  
Barry smiled in that fond what that Hal just knew meant "My boyfriend's acting like an idiot but I love him anyway.".   
Hal grumbled a bit while snuggling deeper into the couch cushions. He knew he couldn't have turned 30 yet. Barry would have reminded him of that one beforehand. No to mention Oliver who would already start teasing him a year beforehand with some of the worst presents he could find. Hal was sure of it.  
So color him surprised when he opened his present from Olli and found some expensive brand of anti-aging face cream and brown hair dye for covering grey hair inside.   
He was already turning 30 next year?  
"Oh my god! I'm getting old! I'll be bald and wrinkly before I know it."  
Barry shoved him in the shoulder a bit harder thank usual while Olli laughed openly at the look of horror on Hal's face. Dinah was standing, arms crossed, next to her husband, shaking her head at the childish display of her husband and dragging him back to the rest of the small birthday party in Barry's living room.  
"Thanks for the compliment." Barry muttered though he seemed to try to hide how hurt he felt. Hal had once again forgotten that his boyfriend was older than him and if Hal had just turned 29, his boyfriend was close to approaching 32. Whenever he smiled, you could see the beginning of laugh lines around his mouth and barely there crow's feet at the corner of his eyes that Hal had to constantly keep himself from kissing whenever they appeared. If one day, Barry ended up being a bald, wrinkly, old man, he'd still be the most gorgeous person Hal had ever laid eyes upon. Actually after everything they'd already been through over the years the idea of being allowed to watch Barry grow old right by his side might be simultaneously one of the most perfect and terrifying things Hal had ever experienced. He pushed down the urge to suddenly excuse himself and flee the country, maybe even the planet, and dug his fingers into his right thigh until he winced. Thankfully that could be seen as him more or less commenting on Olli's gift again. He took a deep breath to center himself and then looked up at his boyfriend.  
"Babe, you'll always be beautiful and hot and adorable no matter how old you're getting. It's really unfair to the rest of us."  
Barry snorted a tad embarrassed and a lot like he didn't fully believe Hal being honest. He started turning away when Hal grabbed his arm, pressed a kiss to the back of his hand and held it gently but firmly in his own.  
"I mean it, Bar. You know I'd never tease you about this."  
Barry turned his body back around and started running his fingers lovingly through Hal's hair, over the hairline at the back of his neck, down his nape and then back up again. It made the hair on Hal's arms stand on end and a soft groan rumble through his chest. He instinctively bowed his head to give Barry better access and looked down at the hand that was still in his.   
Hal's own hands were rough from all the years he'd spent rummaging in plane's engines and the tools had left calluses that he probably wouldn't get rid of for many more years. His fingers were long but thick with constant little scratches and bruises on them and no idea where he kept acquiring them. Like the rest of his body, his hands had a natural tan that he never got fully rid of no matter how long he hadn't seen a real sun and if you looked closely you could see numerous little scars on his knuckles from when he'd had to punch some idiots in a bar or even more idiots in far away galaxies.  
Barry's hands, however, were a thing of absolute grace and beauty. Long and slim fingers that nimbly jumped over the keys of his laptop and just as easily send shivers of pleasure down Hal's spine as they traced around his nipples, down his sternum and to the side over his rips to finally wrap around the waist of his jeans. Warm, soft skin against his inner thighs as these elegant fingers held them apart and an even warmer mouth that wrapped around his cock. Slender but still strong male hands that hoisted him up easily into Barry's arms and later pushed his face down into the mattress as Barry fucked him so deep that in his endorphin-flooded brain, Hal thought that any moment, Barry and he would become one. Short, blunt nails that clawed into Hal's back, not willing to ever let go and leaving behind tiger stripes that he would still remember hours later. The smooth blemish-free skin of the fingers in his mouth which Hal tried to swirl his tongue around and that in some spots still tasted of his own cum and were mostly meant to give him something to keep himself quiet with while Barry finally started to vibrate his fingers inside of his ass. A skilled finger that eagerly pushed Barry's sperm back inside where it had started dripping out of Hal's hole, Barry unconsciously wetting his lips and hungrily staring at the mess he had just made before adding another finger and another to at first lazily pump them in and out of Hal's passage and making him squirm from the sparks that once again shot through him, before using them to hold him open so Barry could easily lick some of his semen out of Hal. A pale hand that clamped over his mouth but still couldn't fully muffle his shout and subsequent whimpers that fought their way out of his throat the first time Barry made him orgasm with almost only words of praise and running his hands through Hal's hair the same way as he did now.  
Hal noticed that his face had heated up and his breathing had gotten heavier. There was no way Barry hadn't noticed that and while Hal tried to get his now half-hard dick to settle down again, Barry started to scratch his nails lightly over his neck. Hal hissed loudly. Luckily enough, Oliver didn't seem to have heard him during his conversation with Wally, Jason and Roy but Dinah certainly had which she made very clear with a perfectly cocked eyebrow and an equally dirty grin.  
Barry smiled a bit sheepishly because Hal's sudden noise must have been louder than what he had anticipated coming out of his boyfriend.   
While Hal usually didn't mind a public while flirting and even a bit of light making out, he certainly did when he had more or less helped raise three of the guests that were still in the room. It had been a small party to begin with (Bruce hadn't even shown but no one had actually expected him to. Hal still loved his gift though that Jason had shoved into his arms a few hours ago and which turned out to be an old picture of his parents from their high school days that he had never seen before.) and most of the guests had already left before Olli insisted that Hal should finally open his gift.  
"Let's quickly get rid of these last few squatters."  
Hal pressed a searing kiss to Barry's lips.  
"Be right back."  
Oliver didn't seem all to happy about suddenly having to leave until Dinah simply grabbed the back of his pants and dragged him along into the direction of the nearest Boom Tube. After quickly hugging everyone goodbye and thanking them for coming, Hal hastily closed the door and turned back around to get his hands on his boyfriend or more specifically Barry's hands on him. After Hal pulled Barry into another kiss, his boyfriend couldn't seem to help but chuckle at Hal's behavior.  
"Well, someone seems quite eager."  
Barry's long fingers splayed at the back of his head.  
"Been thinking about you."  
One hand traveled forward and its nimble index finger started tracing the shell of his ear, while the other made its way down his neck and into the collar of his shirt where it started exploring the lines of Hal's back muscles.   
"Hmh. I could tell."  
The smile on Barry's lips brought out the shallow wrinkles around his mouth he had acquired so far and did make the crow's feet at his eyes appear again that this time around, Hal did kiss adoringly.   
"God. I've wanted to do this for months now."  
The one eye that hadn't closed during Hal's kiss blinked slowly and Hal was mesmerized by the fluttering of its long lashes for a moment.  
"Then why didn't you?"  
"Urgh, it's just too damn cheesy. Next thing you know, there'll be poetry and these stupid shirts with "I'm his" on it."  
Hal let out something that sounded like a mixture between a snort and a huff and Barry playfully glared at him.  
"Don't be a hypocrite. You  **like**  poetry."  
"Don't undermine the point I'm trying to make." After a short pause, Hal heatedly continued. "And let me tell you that Emily Dickinson is-"  
"Hal."  
Barry had put a finger on Hal's lips which immediately made him shut up and his attention zero in on the single digit touching him. Before Barry could say anything else, Hal swiftly opened his mouth, curled his tongue around the tip of the finger and started sucking on it. When he heard a quiet gasp coming from Barry, Hal opened his eyes and slowly pulled of Barry's finger while making sure to carefully scrape his canine along its side. He pulled off with a soft pop sound that seemed to have turned Barry's brain into a pile of mush judging by the wide-eyed look on his face.   
"I really want to come on your fingers tonight. Can we do that?"  
The nod from Barry came so quickly that Hal feared for a moment that his boyfriend might have just slipped into relative time again before Barry shakily replied with a breathless "Yeah...yeah. Sure." and pulled him into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk, you can find me on tumblr as kittywantsyoudead.


End file.
